Suami Suami Takut Istri
by Kosuke Maeda
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Para suami disini, sebagai kepala keluarga, hidup dengan istri-istri mereka. Walaupun istri-istri mereka cantik dan punya bodi yang !seksi, tetap saja ada sisi lain yang membuat para suami ketakutan setengah mampus...


**PAIRING**: _sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten, choino_

**RATING**: _T (may be bakalan diganti jadi M in the next chap)_

**DISCLAIMER**: _Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

I**NSPIRATED**: _Suami-Suami Takut Istri_

* * *

……**---------======PROLOGUE======---------……

* * *

  
**

Konoha.

Konoha adalah sebuah kampung kecil yang berada di Negara Hi. Konoha tidak begut besar dan tidak begitu kecil. Jadi rata-rata! Beberapa deretan rumah dan sebuah lapangan yang cukup besar ada disana, tidak lupa toko-toko kecil. Sejarah kampung ini sudah lama sekali, sampai-sampai banyak orang yang sudah melupakannya. Dan disini, tinggallah 4 keluarga yang bertetangga dengan sangat baik. Masing-masing dari mereka menikah dengan orang yang mereka cintai. Namun di Konoha inilah, pernikahan mereka cukup diuji.

Para suami disini, sebagai kepala keluarga, hidup dengan istri-istri mereka. Walaupun istri-istri mereka cantik dan punya bodi yang seksi, tetap saja ada sisi lain yang membuat para suami ketakutan setengah mampus. Para suami itu adalah:

Sasuke Uchiha.

Dia adalah seorang lelaki tampan berambut hitam belah tengah yang agak disasak di bagian belakang berumur 25 tahun. Ia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang cukup terkenal, sebagai wakil kepala bagian. Meskipun begitu, ia sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Makan gaji buta gitu…

Ketampanan dan sifatnya yang cool, masa bodo, cuek, membuatnya digilai oleh cewek-cewek di masa sekolah dulu bahkan di perusahaan juga. Tapi hanya seorang wanita yang dapat merebut hatinya. Mereka baru saja menikah setahun yang lalu, namun masih belum dikaruniai anak padahal setiap malam mereka selalu saja berusaha.

Naruto Uzumaki

Dia adalah seorang lelaki berkulit coklat gelap berambut pirang berumur 25 tahun. Ia masih pengangguran, dan sedang mencari pekerjaan. Ia orang yang paling berisik dan suka berantem dengan Sasuke. Memang kalau dari masalah otot, Naruto lebih menang secara mantan preman, tetapi kalau masalah otak, Sasuke-lah yang paling unggul, maklum SMA saja Naruto gak tamat.

Sebelum menikah, ia adalah seorang preman yang cukup disegani di masyarakat, bahkan cukup meresahkan. Ia memang orang yang Bengal, tapi jodoh gak kemana. Masih ada orang yang mau kawin dengannya yang begajulan itu. Dan sebentar lagi, ia akan menjadi seorang ayah karena istrinya tengah mengandung seeko- ehm, maksudku seorang bayi.

Neji Hyuuga

Dia adalah seorang lelaki berambut panjang berwarna coklat berumur 26 tahun. Ia menjabat sebagai ketua RT 5 di Konoha. **(A/N: Tidak ada Hokage disini)**. Selain itu, ia adalah kakak ipar Naruto- yang dulunya keberatan kalau adiknya menikah dengan orang kayak gini-.

Karena ia dan istrinya menikah di usia ke-20, ia memiliki seorang anak berumur 5 tahun yang punya sifat yang hampir sama dengan Naruto. Ia sering mengutuk istrinya karena kenapa ia memiliki anak yang punya sifat seperti Naruto!

Choji Akimichi

Dia adalah seorang lelaki bertubuh besar (atau gendut) berambut keoranyean berumur 25 tahun. Ia mengurus toko kelontong bersama istrinya. Sebenarnya toko kelontong itu adalah toko warisan turun-temurun keluarganya. Di toko kelontong itu, ia mendapat cukup banyak keuntungan. Walaupun, Naruto sering berhutang disana.

Mungkin ia adalah orang yang beruntung karena dirinya yang gembrot ini *ditinju* menikah dengan orang yang tidak gembrot, malah seksi. Ia sangat setia pada istrinya dan juga makanan. (?)

Yap! Itulah mereka! Para suami yang telah memiliki istri! (ya iya lah!). Dan istri mereka siapa? Pasti bisa ditebak melihat pairing yang dicantumkan diatas.

oo00oo00oo

Cerita ini berawal dari sebuah kedatangan mobil pengangkut barang di sebuah rumah kosong sebelah.

Saat itu, para suami sedang duduk-duduk santai di Pos Ronda meminum secangkir teh-er, maksudku kopi tubruk. Mereka sedang mengobrol tentang masalah istri-istri mereka yang suka menindas mereka. (Lebay, ah!) Saat seseorang turun dari mobil jasa pengangkut barang di depan rumah yang akan dihuni, mereka langsung mimisan sampai-sampai darahnya menetes di kopi tubruk *Pengen muntah*. Mau gimana lagi? Ia adalah seorang wanita cantik bertubuh montok tambah lagi ia memakai pakaian yang you-can-see-me. Mereka (termasuk Sasuke dan Neji) pun langsung nyamperin tuh orang yang ternyata penghuni baru sekaligus tetangga baru dengan bergaya mesum…

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

  
**

Inilah fic-ku yang baru! Sebenarnya saia bingung mau bikin ini apa enggak.. Apalagi bener-bener bingung mau ngasih rate apa dan genre apa, kalau dilihat dari ceritanya..

Thanks for reading..

Mind to REVIEW?


End file.
